


Stay_Frosty's Drabbles

by Stay_Frosty



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Good Parent Marvin (Falsettos), Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jason & Marvin (Falsettos) Bonding, M/M, Marvin Not Being an Asshole (Falsettos)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stay_Frosty/pseuds/Stay_Frosty
Summary: This is just a collection of my ideas that weren't lengthy enough to turn into full one shot. I'll tw as appropriate for each chapter but I think these will mostly be fluffy.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 29
Kudos: 43





	1. Becoming a father

Being a father was everything a man like Marvin should be aiming towards; it was everything his parents had ever wanted for him in the palm of his hands. Should he not feel lucky? He had a steady job that paid well, a comfortable house and a beautiful girlfriend who was carrying a child -  _ their child.  _ Yet when Trina announced that she was pregnant, he couldn’t shake the nerves. Perhaps he ought to be excited, Trina certainly was, despite the young age and the lack of a ring on her finger. 

_ “We’ll be a family, Marvin,”  _ she said sweetly, her gentle hand on his upper arm. There was a nervous look in her eyes, and Marvin hated how apprehensive she seemed about breaking the news to him. He loathed how clear it was that he wasn’t cut out to be a parent - even Trina could see it - and she looked for the best in every situation. In hindsight, she probably just feared how he would react to the news. 

The truth was, Marvin could barely look after himself, let alone another human being. He had no idea how to act like a father, lord knows his own had never set a good example, and the last thing Marvin wanted to do was reproduce a kid as neglected as he was. 

He wanted to be better. 

So, with the heavy encouragement from each of their parents, he married Trina. They were far from the perfect couple, but it was inevitable, especially with a child in the mix. If they could agree on anything, it was that this baby was the most important thing in the world to them and they that they would be good parents despite their indifferences. 

When Jason was born, Marvin knew that he never had, and likely never would love anything more than his son. Every fear that he had ever had about being a father seemed to dissolve when he held the boy for the first time. Jason’s tiny hand curled around his finger, and that was all it had taken for Marvin to realise that only thing that mattered to him now was this baby. He loved the kid, plain and simple. 

Even his early morning shifts were not enough to deter Marvin from checking on his son several times throughout the night. Sometimes Jason would cry, loud, raw screams escaping his little throat and for the first few nights, Marvin felt utterly helpless. He didn’t know what to do with this little creature that would howl relentlessly but couldn’t communicate what he wanted. Eventually, however, he had learnt that Jason’s sobs would soon dissolve into little whimpers, then ultimately tiny snores if Marvin were to hold him for long enough. 

If he was in it for the long run, as he was most nights, Marvin would take a seat on the small chair that they had put into Jason’s room for occasions such as this. “I’m here, buddy,” he would coo softly, his son bundled in his arms. “Shh, you’re okay, baby. You’re gonna wake your mom up.” 

Eventually, Jason would settle, yet Marvin wouldn’t move an inch. He would stay there for at least another hour, despite the sheer exhaustion he felt from doing this at least a few times a week, and stare down at his son with wonder. He hadn’t made some of the greatest decisions throughout his life - but he was confident that having Jason was the greatest achievement of his life so far. 

There had been a few times where Trina had entered Jason’s room the following morning to find Marvin still there. They were rare occasions, as Trina would naturally awaken several times throughout the night in case Jason needed anything, also, but they happened. _ “A mother’s instinct,” _ she would say, smiling at the pair. Sometimes Marvin was sound asleep by the time she had found them, as was Jason, cuddled comfortably into his father’s chest. 

The photographs that would come out of those occurrences sat comfortably in frames on Marvin’s desk at work. Although being a father was physically exhausting, knowing he could return home to his son every night was more than enough to get Marvin through the day. 


	2. The Chess Game (reprise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite how well things were going in their relationship after getting back together, Whizzer is afraid that a game of chess could ruin it once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to hit you with angst right after I said these ideas would mostly be fluffy but...that's exactly what I'm doing. Sorry! There is comfort though so I hope that makes up for it :)

Whizzer's fingers shook as he held the chess pawn, he could almost feel Marvin's icy glare boring into his skull as he considered his options. If he was not careful, this game could ruin everything that they had worked towards. After all, it had once before. Maybe be should play dumb and conform to the little housewife role that Marvin craved. He could sacrifice his own pride for the sake of his lover’s - but did Whizzer really want to subject himself to that? Could he spend his life feigning stupidity in order to stroke Marvin’s ego further? The thought made his stomach twist and he made his decision there and then. No, he couldn’t. 

With a shaky sigh, Whizzer moved the pawn. His nimble fingers trembled as he placed the piece, and when he looked up from the chessboard, he expected to be met with a disapproving scowl. Whizzer felt his stomach coil. He thought they had been doing better this time, but maybe this would be all it takes to prove to Marvin that they didn’t work at all. ultimately, Whizzer had prioritized the need to prove himself over preserving their relationship. It was proof that no matter how strong their feelings were, and how much they had changed, their relationship would crumble at some point or another. 

“Whizzer?” Marvin’s voice interrupted his spiralling thoughts. Although it didn’t possess the harshness or the disapproval that Whizzer had been bracing himself for, and in fact was laced with nothing but loving concern, Whizzer winced. Marvin’s face scrunched into one of confusion. “What’s wrong, kid?” 

Whizzer huffed, the breath that he had been holding escaping his lips with a tremor. “Nothing Marv,” he said, albeit not all that convincingly. If he could prevent this from escalating into an argument he would; for now, Marvin seemed calm. 

“You’re shaking,” Marvin retorted, unsure. 

There was an unfamiliar touch of softness in his voice that Whizzer had only heard recently; before, he likely would have approached Whizzer’s distaste for something with an unsympathetic scoff. Whizzer would have challenged him, perhaps with a snide comment or with the simple raise of an eyebrow, and then Marvin would yell and condescend in response. The night would have likely ended with Whizzer storming off to a bar, returning hours later without uttering a word of his whereabouts - but they were different now. 

Whizzer kept having to remind himself that things were different - that he had nothing to be anxious about - but when Marvin reached for his hand, but the younger man flinched away from his touch. 

“You’re scared of me.” It wasn’t a question, but a statement. A realisation. An epiphany of sorts. Marvin’s voice wasn’t angry or disapproving like it may have been once upon a time, like how Whizzer was anticipating it would be even now. A sudden wave of guilt made his throat tighten as he realised the man was hurt by the realisation. He felt dizzy all of a sudden. 

“I’m not,” Whizzer said, all too quickly to be believable. Marvin’s wide eyes, full of sorrow and remorse stared back at his own, and Whizzer could only hope that he could form the words to explain how he felt. That never had been a strong point of his, which is probably where a lot of their problems occurred from. “Marv, I promise I’m not scared. Just-” 

A sudden look of realisation crossed Marvin’s face, his eyes widening and his mouth falling open ever so slightly. “Whizzer, I’m so sorry,” he said earnestly. 

There was a genuine sense of urgency in his voice that was unfamiliar to Whizzer; their arguments in the past had always ended with some sort of olive branch but neither of them would ever apologise - and god forbid they talked about their feelings. 

“I wouldn’t do that to you again,” Marvin added desperately. 

Whizzer avoided his eager gaze. It’s not that he didn’t believe him - it was just that the anxiety of anticipating a heated argument had been bubbling under the surface for the month that they had been back together, and he couldn’t quite believe how calm Marvin was remaining. 

“I know, Marv,” he assured, somewhat breathlessly. “I just don’t want to lose you like that again. The last time we played chess-” 

“I know,” Marvin interrupted. He sounded nothing short of miserable as he spoke, remorse evident in his face. “What I did to you was despicable and you have every right to be angry with me, I can’t even begin to tell you how sorry I am.” 

Whizzer sighed, running a hand through his hair. “You aren’t getting what I’m saying,” he explained carefully, to which Marvin promptly shut up and nodded, urging him to continue. “You’re just so different, it’s taking a little getting used to not having to watch my every move.” 

Marvin appeared speechless, so Whizzer filled the silence and carried on. “Every part of you that I fell in love with is still there, which is why I want this to work so bad. I’m just...worried that the littlest thing will set us off again.” 

The older man’s mouth fell agape ever so slightly. “You loved me?” he asked, almost a gasp. Whizzer couldn’t help but huff a small laugh, a smile remaining on his lips as he glanced at Marvin’s unhidden disbelief. 

“I didn’t want to,” he admitted, correcting himself quickly when Marvin’s face fell. “I was avoiding my own feelings because I didn’t want to become attached. I guess I had changing to do too.” 

“We’ll be better this time,” Marvin swore, determined. Whizzer couldn’t help the smile that crept onto his face as Marvin took his hand; he did not flinch away that time. 

“I know that,” Whizzer assured, his smile remaining. “I was just being stupid.” 

Marvin shook his head. “You weren’t. I’m glad we talked about this.” 

Whizzer squeezed his lover’s hand, grazing his thumb gently across the knuckles. “Me too,” he agreed sincerely. “You wanna finish the game?” 

“I think I’d rather finish it tomorrow, can we just have an early night instead?” the older asked sheepishly. 

Exhausted, yet still filled with anxious adrenaline, Whizzer did not complain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts!! feel free to add me on Tumblr @stay-frosty


	3. smash fic

hi loves !! sorry this isn't a falsettos drabble (there are some in the works along with chapters for some of my multichapter fics !!) but i wanted to promote my new smash fic called raining on cloud nine :) 

im not sure if anyone still watches smash let alone reads fanfiction for it but i couldnt help myself - im hecka attached to the characters and NEEDED to write something :) 

if smash isnt your thing then stay tuned for more falsettos stuff very soon ! :) 

\- em


	4. of shared mittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a look into charlotte and cordelia's first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoy this !! let me know your thoughts. i love these girls sm so <3

Charlotte prided herself on being professional. It was in her nature to take things seriously, to never act too nonchalant but to prioritise success above all, and her career was concrete evidence of such. As a teenager, parties had never appealed to her, and nor did creating meaningful connections if it meant that she could bury herself in a textbook and plan for her future instead. Her future, of course, involved successfully breaking the glass ceiling, and heck was she proud of herself for it. 

There was one thing, however, or more so, one person in Charlotte’s life that made her melt like marshmallows over a campfire. Every strict value she had ever held for herself would dissolve at Cordelia’s finely painted fingertips, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

They had met one Thursday morning whilst she was buying coffee before work, something Charlotte did regularly. Usually, she was served by a mild-mannered elderly woman who knew the doctor’s order off by heart, however, on that day she was nowhere to be seen. In her place was a young, blonde barista with bright eyes and rosy cheeks. 

She was beautiful, the epitome of sweetness and it seemed even the oh-so-sensible Charlotte had lost her tongue at the sight of her. “Hey there!” the blonde chirped, breaking out into a sunny smile. Her eyes crinkled as she did so, and Charlotte was sure she had never seen anything so... _ pretty.  _ “What can I get for ya?” 

Charlotte was sure she had lost the ability to form words and could only pray that her helpless gaping wasn’t as awkward as she felt it to be. “A black coffee, please,” she managed to utter. The doctor couldn’t recall ever feeling so foolish; almost everything about her life was so controlled and planned out. It seemed it had only taken a pretty girl to throw a spanner in the works. 

“Gottcha,” the blonde said cheerfully, turning at once to make the drink. 

Charlotte was so distracted by the elegant way in which the barista conducted herself that she failed to notice at first that her order had been messed up. While it baffled her how the girl had managed to mess up black coffee, she couldn’t find it within herself to be at all irritated, not when the pretty barista frantically apologised, a blush crawling up her neck as she explained it was her first day.

The blonde smiled sheepishly, her cheeks a fiery red. “Can you believe my plan is to eventually go into catering?” she said with a nervous chuckle, but Charlotte caught into her disheartened demeanour. 

Charlotte wasn’t exactly sure why it hurt so much to see this perfect stranger so upset. Was it the natural compassion that came with her career choice, or was it the way her heart rate sped up to an unhealthy level when she made eye contact with the girl? “It’s your first day,” she assured gently. “I messed up a tonne on mine, which isn’t great since I’m a doctor.” 

The teary-eyed blonde let out a hearty laugh, that was far more enthusiastic than the comment should be given credit for, and yet Charlotte found herself laughing along nonetheless. 

“Okay,” she settled, dabbing gently at her eyes with a shy smile on her face. “That makes me feel a little bit better.” 

“Trust me, honey. If I had time to tell you all of my medical horror stories you’d never doubt yourself again,” Charlotte told her, mirroring the smile on the other’s lips. 

The blonde offered a small, timid smile, the blush on her cheeks intensifying as she quietly retorted “what if you did?”

Charlotte raised an eyebrow with curiosity. 

The taller bit her bottom lip, her timid smile morphing into a cheeky grin. “We could have coffee together sometime, hopefully, made by someone other than me,” she said with a chuckle. “You can tell me your medical horror stories?” 

_ Play it cool,  _ Charlotte reminded herself. It felt like air was stuck in her sandpaper throat - speaking of which - when did it get so hot in that room? “Sure,” she replied smoothly, though she felt as though she was choking. “It’ll make up for the fact that you forgot to charge me.” 

The girl’s eyes grew wide.  _ “Shit.”  _

Their coffee dates became more regular after that, at least once a week until Charlotte finally found the nerve to ask Cordelia to be her girlfriend. 

Crisp, white snow had crinkled beneath their feet as they aimlessly trailed the streets of New York. They began to realize that romantic strolls were more enjoyable in the summer, yet neither could find it within themselves to complain. Cordelia shivered as the bitter wind attacked what little skin of her’s that wasn’t covered, including her hands. She hadn’t thought ahead to bring gloves as she knew that the coffee would supply warmth, however she had long finished the drink and her fingertips were, hyperbolically, turning blue. 

“Here, take my gloves,” Charlotte said, removing the material from her fingers without hesitation. The icy air could be immediately detected by her suddenly bare hands, and while it wasn’t exactly comfortable, she figured it preferable to watching poor Cordelia try to suppress her shivers. 

She turned to face the blonde, handing over the gloves, and she couldn’t help but grin at the sight of her. Cordelia’s usually well presented hair was wild under the wooly hat she was sporting, and her fluffy brown coat was zipped up to her chin. Hidden beneath it was a large yellow scarf that covered the bottom of her jaw and most of her chin, and the small amount of her face that wasn't wrapped up with rosy with the weather. 

Charlotte thought she looked absolutely adorable, and she could have sworn her heart stopped for a second when the blonde grinned widely, the corners of her eyes crinkling slightly. “But then you’ll be cold too!” she cried, genuine concern in her voice. 

Charlotte shrugged. “I don’t mind, honey,” she told her earnestly. “Besides, you look like you need them much more than me.” 

Cordelia somehow turned an even deeper shade of crimson as she smiled sheepishly. A few moments later, her eyes lit up. “I have an idea!” she chirped, accepting the pair of gloves from Charlotte, then taking her right her. The doctor watched with interest, her heart racing as Cordelia slipped one of the gloves onto her hand. While she was used to Cordelia’s touch, the blonde was ever so affectionate, it never failed to send shivers down her spine. 

With a smile still plastered onto her face, Cordelia put the other glove onto her own left hand, then turned to face Charlotte, proud of her genius plan. Before the doctor could state the obvious, that they still had a hand each to feel the cold, Cordelia laced their fingers together. “Now we’re both warm,” she explained sheepishly, her smile smaller, unsure. 

Charlotte could feel her head spinning. Whatever she had done to deserve such an angel in her life, she was thankful for. Cordelia was like a breath of fresh air that Charlotte didn’t know she was craving until they had met that day. 

“Delia,” Charlotte began, either bravery or sheer adoration clouding her brain. The question had been on the tip of her tongue for days now, and maybe it was too soon, but she had nonetheless been waiting for the right moment to ask. As sappy as it sounded in her own head, Charlotte hadn’t had feelings this strong for anyone before before Cordelia, and couldn’t imagine ever liking anyone else this much in the future. “Do you want to be my girlfriend?” 

The air hung heavy for a moment, and Charlotte was about to profusely apologise for being too forward when Cordelia broke out into an adoring smile. "Of course I will!" she chimed, bringing the doctor into a strong embrace. 

Charlotte froze, her limbs stiffening awkwardly as she processed the feeling of the blonde in her arms. Gaining composure, she softened and wrapped her arms around Cordelia’s thin frame, holding her tight, returning the hug. The doctor felt all of her nerves and tension dissolve at the gesture, and realized quite quickly that she had never felt more at peace than with Cordelia. They could move forward as quickly as they liked, and Charlotte would be pulled along without a word. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow my Tumblr @stay-frosty and let me know if you have any suggestions :) https://www.tumblr.com/blog/stay-frosty


End file.
